


自投罗网

by OnlyViviana



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyViviana/pseuds/OnlyViviana
Summary: “想试试吗，把我翻来覆去的操弄直到我求饶”“想试试吗，被我翻来覆去的操弄直到你求饶”
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s), Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Reader
Kudos: 13





	自投罗网

**Author's Note:**

> 自投罗网被坏心思的小猫吃干抹净的故事

工作室里昏暗的灯光给人一种暧昧不清的气氛，搭配上某人此刻正在做令人害羞的事情而发出喘息声，色情意味满满

李知勋本来在为新专辑主打歌的编曲苦恼，灵感枯竭的他此刻心情烦躁，摘下耳机摔在桌子上后整个人卷缩在椅子上

闭上眼后脑中却浮现出你的脸，又想起上次和你一起跑步时你气喘吁吁，因为体温上升而红着的脸，他不自觉的开始留意起你不大的喘息声，在旁人耳里听起来再正常不过的换气，在他耳里却是如此色情

有些口干舌燥的他吞了吞口水，想将那些乱七八糟的想法赶出脑袋，可下身却不听话的起了反应

李知勋在不久前意识到他喜欢上了你，那之后开始在意起你身边的人，想把他们赶走，可独自和你相处时又不知所措，常常闹出一些尴尬的小乌龙

本就不是会刻意克制欲望的人，喜欢上你后欲望来的更加频繁，每每想起你对着他笑，身上散发的甜甜的沐浴乳香气，总是让他脸红心跳

手无法克制的往下身探去，点开收藏在电脑私密文件夹里的你的照片，看着你的照片手上上下下的抚慰着肿大的欲望，喘息声在封闭的工作室回荡

过于专注在这件事上的李知勋没看见手机屏幕亮起，显示着你发来的短信

「知勋哥哥，在工作室吧？我在去的路上了～」

你到达工作室门口时李知勋还沉浸在这件事上，浑然未觉有人打开了工作室的门

然后你便看见了冲击的一幕，即使灯光昏暗你还是知道了李知勋在干什么，有些黏黏腻腻的水声充斥你的耳边，看见电脑屏幕上是你的照片时你也愣住了，迅速关门后靠在墙边，脸上是因撞破李知勋看着你的照片自慰的事而通红

你在门口又等了十分钟，收到李知勋的短信回复说好时你才回神，思索了一下，转身回到一楼自动贩卖机前买了两瓶可乐，整理好心情才回到工作室门前

深呼吸后强装镇定再次打开了工作室的门，你看着眼前的李知勋，或许是因为才刚看着你的照片自慰结束，李知勋见到你时眼神有些闪躲，心虚的开始整理本就没多少东西的桌子

“咳...找...找我有事吗”

“知勋哥哥”

“嗯？怎么了”

“知勋哥哥...喜欢我吗”

李知勋因为你突然直球的发问有些慌张，支支吾吾的答不出来，手脚也找不到合适的姿势

“知勋哥哥在我来之前...在做什么呢”

一阵寂静...

李知勋在听见你这句话时瞳孔明显的收缩，明明开着空调可额边却滑落下一滴汗珠

“我刚刚都看见了...哥哥...看着我的照片自慰”

“不是...不是这样...你听我解释”

“知勋哥哥...原来对我有这样的想法吗？”

你站起身向李知勋走去，站定在他面前后俯下身和他对视着，李知勋吞了吞口水想要解释，却支支吾吾的组织不了语言，在他以为他要完蛋的那一刻，你开口了

“知勋哥哥，要试试吗”

“什...什么”

“不是喜欢我吗？想和我做那样的事才会有欲望吧，那...要试试吗，知勋和我”

李知勋的眼神里充满惊讶和不可思议，手指不安的扣弄椅子的把手，又吞了吞口水

“别开这样的玩笑啊...怎么能...”

“不是在开玩笑”

你眉头蹙起，因为李知勋的质疑而感到不满，为了让他相信，你扣住他的脑袋后将嘴唇与他的相叠，试探的轻咬了他的唇瓣，他愣了一会儿后，手也小心翼翼试探着环抱你的腰，见你没有拒绝的意思，嘴上才开始主动和你接吻

李知勋明显有些激动，舌头和你缠绕在一起时带着侵略性的压迫，他引导着你坐到他腿上，手扣着你的后脑勺不让你逃走，呼出的热气洒在你脸上，内心也越来越激动

终于结束了这一吻，你和李知勋都有些气喘吁吁，李知勋像是终于回过神来，又恢复成原先害羞的样子

你看着眼前这个让你心动的男人，手指抚摸着他的脸，上去亲吻了他的眼睛、鼻尖、嘴唇，到锁骨时轻轻的啃咬，你帮他脱去了T恤，看着他练得精壮的身材脸上有些发热

你从他身上下来，手试探性的碰了碰刚刚才发泄完此刻却再次抬头的欲望，李知勋深吸了口气，扭过头不敢看这个过于冲击的画面

你拉下他穿的运动裤，深色的内裤包裹着巨大的欲望，你又看了眼知勋，觉得此刻的他过于可爱，让你产生了想要挑逗他的心情

“知勋...喜欢我这样吗”

“这样摸你，亲你，喜欢吗”

“看，知勋这里因为我变得好有精神，我好高兴。这样被束缚着一定很不舒服吧，我来帮你吧知勋”

不顾他的阻拦，你扯下他的内裤，充满男性荷尔蒙的欲望展示在你面前，你毫无顾忌的张口含下，因为是初次有些生涩的吞吐着，李知勋也急红了眼，被你逼得有些失去理智

他用口头教你怎么舔弄，你依着他将他伺候的很舒服，听着他的喘息你也开始兴奋起来，因为一只手需要扶着欲望，你只能用另一只手搓揉着胸前的殷红

李知勋在要射的前一秒让你停下，你吐出欲望，看着还有些犹豫的他说出最致命的话

“知勋没有想过吗，把我按在床上翻来覆去的操弄，让我哭着向你求饶或者索取更多，最后在我脸上，大腿还有身体里都被射满知勋的东西...知勋不想看看嘛”

听完你大胆明显带着勾引意图的言论，李知勋再也忍不住了，将你抱起带到工作室里备着的床上，有些粗暴的亲吻你，手上一边脱去你身上的布料一边点火

他大而漂亮的手掐住你的乳尖轻轻搓揉，你无法抑制的发出呻吟，他含住你右边的乳尖，手滑下来到你最私密的地方，那里已经泛滥成灾，早在你为李知勋口交的时候就已经开始感到兴奋

他细长的手指探入，在入口处轻轻扣弄，惹得你又泄出呻吟，他耐心的为你开阔，只是希望你能觉得做爱是舒服的，他不想伤了你

慢慢的增加到了三指手指，你实在忍不住了开口让他进来，李知勋也忍的很辛苦，听见你这么说也将已经兴奋至极的欲望抵在入口

在你耳边预告后慢慢探入，你感觉到被欲望撑开后的肿胀感，却没有任何的不适，他看你适应良好，一鼓作气便刺入全部，你被探索到从未感受过的深度，尖叫了一声，精神有些涣散，可下身还在叫嚣着要更多

李知勋开始抽插，肌肤相碰而传出的“啪啪”声让你脸大红，可无法欺骗自己的是真的很舒服，欲望摩擦着体内的软肉，一次次的破开内壁又抽出再破开，快感像电流一样传遍全身，你肆无忌惮的放声呻吟

李知勋抬起你的一只脚放在他肩上，身下又加大了抽插的力度，这个姿势让他进入的更深，你随着他的动作发出阵阵婉转的呻吟，尾音上翘带着些许勾人的意欲

被顶到一处时你眼前一白瞬间高潮，失神时听见李知勋说原来在这里，然后便被集中攻击着那处，你被操弄的毫无反抗的力气，只能迎合着李知勋的动作被他一步步逼得失去理智，只知道遵从身体上的快感沦陷在欲望的海洋

李知勋终于到了临界点，迅速抽动了几十下后浓稠的精液射在你体内，你被烫的又一次引来高潮，已经全身无力无法动弹，以为终于结束了的你却又被李知勋再次捞起

听着他在你耳边说的话，你才意识到你才是被大灰狼骗得团团转入了圈套的小白兔

“还没完呢，我当然想过，我想把你按在床上、沙发上、桌上狠狠地操到你哭，还想把你带进录音室边操边把你发骚的呻吟声录下来，每天都听，我还要把精液全都射进你这个不知道满足的小骚穴里，让它吃的饱饱的，脸上也挂满我的精液，看着你失神的样子求我停下又求我继续的可爱表情”

“所以，现在要让你知道，不计后果勾引我的下场了宝贝”


End file.
